


Written in Your Skin

by bagheerita



Series: my name forevermore [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Anal Sex, Complete and utter shmoop, I double down on my crazy made-up medical shit, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Tattoos, Telepathic Sex, Wraith-human interactions, saying I love you for people who are bad at words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita
Summary: Stumbling his way around the hive, John makes one of those hasty decisions that usually work out so well for him.





	Written in Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [dragonflower1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts).



> With the biggest _Thank You_ to dragonflower1 and Blue_Night! Your stories are what brought me into this fandom, and especially this pairing. Your many kind and encouraging words as I blundered about trying to find my way have really made me feel welcome, and have meant so much to me!! <3

Compared to Atlantis the hive's not _huge_ , but it's like a warren, with dark halls and twisting paths that all tend to look the same to John's eye, and which make it seem larger and harder to get to know. Or maybe he's just not used to needing to find his way around without Rodney at his elbow with a schematic.

This isn't Todd's primary hive, the one John had been on previously, so the queen's chamber that Todd has usurped on this one is a little different. The room is rounder, even darker if that's possible, and it has different bits of Todd's life strewn about it. John starts leaving his stuff everywhere and he has to say he likes the way it looks. He brought a blanket from his room in Atlantis, so that he doesn't feel the chill as much when he has to nap while Todd's working.

But he gets bored easily; and he might be missing the upper deck on Atlantis where he and Ronon like to run; and there's a not small part of him that hears Todd mention that of the hives loyal to him this one has a reputation for being troublesome and immediately decides that John owes it to the alliance- hell, it's his _job_ \- to poke that bear with a stick.

Or maybe stir up that hornet's nest, as the case might be.

He's still a bit touchy maybe from the Hive Master's cool reception, though true to Todd's word the other Wraith hasn't been any overt problem.

The hive is his home now, as much as Atlantis. John's not going away. He's going to be spending a not small portion of his time, between work and play, hanging out with Todd. The hive needs to accept that, and John figures the best way to show them so is to be out there in it. There are a lot of other Wraith in the hive besides the Hive Master, and if there's one thing John _knows_ it's that underlings tend to follow a superior's attitudes rather than their actions; just because all the Hive Master does is try to throw John the occasional stink eye doesn't mean the hive he is "master" of won't try to express their feelings in a more direct manner.

John figures it's better to get any issues out in the open sooner rather than have to deal with them later so he makes sure to pack his knife and wanders around, just to make sure that everyone is firmly aware that this alliance is happening. He's not even the only human infiltrating the hive on this voyage: Keller sent a small team with them to pick up the nest, and related science personnel, from Helen's planetary system and bring them to Atlantis. Keller's people are a lot less intent upon trying to prove something than John is.

And John's maybe a little surprised when Todd's assurance plays out better than John's supposed knowledge. John does remember that as much as the Hive Master seems to be high in the pecking order around here, Todd is still the Commander and if the majority of the hive wasn't okay with that, and with Todd's particular way of seeing the universe, they would have thrown in with Helen.

The Wraith he meets around the hive seem to know who John is. And other than the weakest attempt at hazing John's ever seen, which stops the minute he draws his Ka-Bar, there is far less opposition than he expected. Instead, the response he gets from most is a wary distance. The Wraith usually answer his questions and even the ones who won't talk to him maintain a respectful demeanor and the fiction that they don't understand what he wants from them. It reminds him of the way a person might treat a stray dog they've just run into, when they're not sure yet if it will bite.

So, he learns a few things about hives, and about Wraith.

 

* * *

 

On a day when Todd's off seeing to an issue on another hive, John's ramble through the hive brings him to a room that's more brightly lit than he's used to. There's a Wraith standing there, wielding some sort of device as thick as two fingers and as long as his hand. The walls behind him are covered with designs that look like the tattoos that the Wraith often have. There's another Wraith seated on a bench as he presents his face to the first Wraith, who appears to be.... drawing on the other's face with the device in his hand. They both turn to look at John when he pauses in the door.

"Hey," John tries for casual and friendly. "So. What do you do here?"

The first Wraith, with the drawing device, says, "I am the Markist. I do marks."

John figures there's a joke in there and mentally dubs the Wraith "Karl." He nods like that makes sense to him and asks, "Can I stay a few minutes?"

Karl turns to the seated Wraith, who has an expression on his face like _who gives a shit_ , and Karl turns back to John and nods.

And that's how John learns about how Wraith get their tattoos. Or "marks," as it's not a tattoo in the way humans have developed the practice. Which John learns as he watches.

The seated Wraith leans back, his face presented to Karl, and Karl uses the pen in his hand- or maybe it's a marker? But John's too distracted to go that route- to draw a series of lines on the Wraith's face. When he's satisfied, Karl reaches for another tool. John can't really describe it- it almost looks like a scalpel, but without a blade edge. He presses the tool against the Wraith's skin and hums, a sound from deep in his throat that seems to echo throughout the space.

John's not sure he understands what's happening, but somehow the marking is... impressed into the Wraith's skin, without the use of any sort of subdermal piercing or needle. When Karl is finished he wipes the Wraith's face with a cloth that is wrapped around his right hand and then stands back to observe his work, giving a nod of approval.

The Wraith in question turns to look at John, and John realizes that he has stepped forward into the room. The Wraith doesn't look annoyed about it, so John stays and stares at the fresh new marking. It consists of a curve that follows along a sharp cheekbone from the ear toward the center of the face curving and growing thicker as it goes, like the body of a snake, then cuts back sharply before reaching the sensory pit and discharges into a series of short, thick, black lines in a straight line back toward the ear. "What does it mean?" John asks.

The Wraith gives a lazy, confident smirk, and it's not until that moment that John recognizes him as Comhar, Helen's Wraith Scientist who's been hanging around Keller's group.

Karl looks at John. He's either amused by the human's bemusement or he's just proud of his work, and he says, "It is a remembrance of the new status between our peoples."

John feels his eyebrows go up; he was not expecting that. "I'm impressed that you felt the urge to make a permanent reminder."

Comhar bares his teeth in a fierce grin. "I have worked hard to offer a better future to my brothers. I take pride in that."

John grins back, easily flashing teeth as he finds himself stirred by the sentiment. "That's good," he says simply. Both Wraith turn to him, and John clears his throat. "How do you do it?" he asks Karl. "If you don't mind my asking."

Karl grins. "I do not mind," he says mildly. He retrieves his "pen" from earlier. "This distributes the ink. The shape of it allows me to control the shape of the design." He sets down the pen and lifts the second tool. "Then this tool initiates the reaction. The ink is chemically charged to react with Iratus..." he makes a gesture with his hand, like he's looking for a word. "With the Iratus blood."

"DNA," Comhar supplies.

Karl nods to his apparently superior human vocabulary.

John steps closer. "It's really great," he offers. And his eyes drift back to one of the symbols on the wall that had caught his eye earlier. "What does that one mean?"

Karl follows the line of his eyes, reaching up to touch the design in question to affirm John's query and John nods.

"This is an _old_ script," Karl muses. "It is not used often anymore. When we first developed the writing of language, we used symbols borrowed from other sources." He regards John, like he doesn't know if John knowns, but John nods as he continues, "We made use of the symbols developed by our adversaries and turned them to our own usages. And this is still used in the hive, though for words in skin we have developed more expressive forms." Karl touches the design John had indicated again. "This particular form is a," he reaches for a word, "a preface, a beginning to a long title. This is when an event has occurred that is significant, and a Wraith wishes to mark it." Karl grins. "The meaning of this one is, 'this is the one who is beloved of the queen.'"

John inhales sharply and wonders why it hurts.

Comhar, who seems to have an idea of where John might have seen a _really old_ marking to ask questions about, says offhand, "The Commander has served many queens."

Karl seems to get Comhar's drift and he nods sagely. "Over long years. This style of titling hasn't been popular since long, long ago, before the last Great Awakening."

John breathes out. He wonders why he's more comfortable with Todd being beloved of a queen before Earth had even heard of modern civilization than he is with the idea that Todd might carry Helen's mark.

Karl laughs at John's expression. "Come," he gestures for John to enter further. Comhar vacates the bench in the center of the room and moves to one of a pair of stools. Karl sits on the other, gesturing John to the bench.

John steps into the room fully and sits on the bench. Karl gestures for him to take off his jacket, and John does so. Karl takes John's right arm in his left hand, and reaches with his pen to write a complicated mark on the inside of John's arm, just above his elbow.

John focuses on his breathing as he looks down at it. The design is upside down to him; he recognizes a few of the strokes so it must be written in the same old fashioned script but, "It's different," he points out to Karl.

Karl grins at him. "This means 'one who is beloved of the commander.'"

John inhales sharply, and he's surprised by how deeply he _wants_ this.

Karl is waving his hands in apology. "I am sorry. The setting in will not take on human skin."

John blinks, already too lost in another part of his mind, the part that wonders what Todd would think if John showed up with these words written on his skin. "I, um... Can you try it?"

Karl gives him a _look_ , and opens his mouth, probably to go into his Iratus explanation again, and John urges, "Try."

Karl huffs, but apparently _amuse the Commander's silly human_ is on the agenda, because Karl picks up the second tool and presses it to the inside of John's elbow.

The pain is excruciating, and, surprised by it, John shouts, jerking his arm away.

But Karl is staring at him in shock, and he reaches out to seize John's arm and pull it back. He wipes his cloth covered right hand across John's inner arm, wiping away the ink, but revealing a single dot of ink that has imbedded itself to the inside of John's arm above his elbow where Karl had pressed his second tool.

"How?" Karl asks.

Comhar looks at John suspiciously. "Are you not human?"

John shakes his head, but that's not the best way to answer a negative question so he searches a bit further to find the words. "I'm human, but I... Before Keller did all this work on the retrovirus, I got hit with an incomplete version. So I've got some Iratus RNA markers floating around. I guess it's enough for your..." he gestures to the tool.

He's kind of looking for its name- and not getting an answer he's just going to officially dub the thing a "marker." Karl and Comhar just stare at him, and then at each other, like the proper naming of objects is really not something they're worried about at the moment.

John gives them a minute. But then he gets bored of sitting there while everyone around him talks in their heads, and he clears his throat.

Karl looks back at him. "What marking would you desire," he says, his voice totally different, more deferential.

John blinks. "Um." He touches the inside of his elbow and them rubs his fingers down over his lower arm to disguise the gesture. "I like the idea of something that means me and Todd."

Karl nods. He rises and goes to a series of compartments in the wall, rifling through them until he finds what he's looking for. He sets a container on the end of the bench, opening it to reveal a series of blades and a pair of scissors.

John raises an eyebrow. "You the barber, too?"

Karl grins. "Sometimes Wraith desire a marking on an area of skin that is covered by hair." He looks at John somewhat skeptically. "You have somewhat more areas of skin with this concern."

John laughs, then he shivers, because shaving the hair off his arm makes this feel more real, less spur of the moment. "Is there a reason you put it here?" John asks, touching the inside of his elbow again because he can't help it.

Karl grins as he sits before John again. "You have less hair in that spot." He shrugs. "It was a quick choice. But for a true choice I think…" He beckons for John to give him his hand, and he sweeps his fingers down over John's lower arm.

Comhar is leaning forward, completely invested in this drama, and he says, "He is Markist because he _knows_."

Karl grins, and if he was human he might be blushing. "I am gifted at knowing where a mark will best suit a Wraith." He blinks as if just remembering that John isn't Wraith, and looks like he thinks John expects him to apologize.

But John smiles. "You were right." He flexes his right hand in Karl's grip. "Can you..." he begins, but Karl takes firm hold of his wrist and sets to work.

 

By the time Karl is done, the mark spreads over John's entire bared inner arm, beginning from the outer edge of his elbow joint and ending curled into the palm of his hand.

John takes a deep breath. "Okay, so tell me what it means."

Karl brushes his fingertips over his work and the ink doesn't smear. "Here," Karl points to the top of the mark near John's elbow on his inner arm, "it starts with the mark we discussed. Do you see it?"

John nods. "Does it... It means 'beloved of the commander,'" and John fights a blush, "but does it say which commander?"

Karl nods eagerly. He traces the lines as he continues, "This means 'one who holds many hives,' this line here is 'remembered in the war'- meaning the old war, with the first Lanteans- and this mark means," his fingers wave about, as if he is searching for words, "'one who thinks many things, and tries them,'" he says eventually. He looks at Comhar for approval, and John supposes spending time with Keller and her group would have given Comhar the more relevant vocabulary.

Comhar frowns. "It is more like... innovator. One who thinks and does things that are not tradition."

Karl nods. "Yes, this is good. And here," he taps the long nail of his forefinger down the outer edge of John's forearm, "this is you."

"Me?" John looks up at him. "How do you say my name in Wraith?" he asks suspiciously.

Karl looks at Comhar and they both chuckle. "Wraith do not appreciate _names_ ," Comhar says, "and so there is no marking that is your _name_. This is words that describe who you _are_."

"It is complicated to translate," Karl demurs, but Comhar laughs harder.

"It means 'stubborn,'" Comhar says succinctly.

"What?" John can't decide what he thinks of that.

Karl's fingers dance over the mark. "Here, this means 'to come from far away.' Hmm, 'from across many stars and through darkness,' yes?" Comhar hums in approval at this second translation. Karl continues, "And this means 'was not stopped from his goal.'"

John touches his arm, feeling the marks. "Okay," he allows.

Karl seems placated and he continues. "And here," he traces his forefinger down John's wrist, "this says 'together.'"

"It's a long line just to mean together," John observes.

Comhar moves closer, leaning over Karl's shoulder. "It means _you_ are together, and also that you have brought your hives together- meaning also here your peoples."

"Does it say how we're together?" John asks.

Karl appears perplexed, and looks to Comhar for a translation. "Humans are very concerned with the permanence and exclusivity of intimate relationships," Comhar says. "I have listened to a sampling of the Lanteans' most popular ballads; they say 'forever' very often."

John inhales slowly. He's sitting with creatures for whom _forever_ is an actual possibility. Is it too much for him to expect that commitment of Todd? Or, conversely, are the years of his own life just an insignificant blip in the long years of Todd's existence? He's been in Todd's _head_ , so it's not like he doesn't know how Todd feels about him. But he doesn't know if that's as encompassing a feeling for Todd as it is for him.

But Karl seems to understand what John wants to say, and he reaches for his marker, adding a jagged slash across the line that is already there, and ending it with a soft circle back around so that the mark loops the prominent vein in John's wrist. "It is already understood that you are intimate, more than just hivebrothers. This means, 'with all the life that is within me,'" he tells John. "Does this add the meaning you wish?"

John nods wordlessly.

Karl traces the mark further down, where the tail of it pools into the palm of John's hand. John's not sure that he wants to admit that he really likes the way it mirrors a Wraith feeding hand. He takes life with his gunhand too, and he takes nourishment with his hands and now he makes declarations. It is both a Wraith marking and also a marking that a Wraith would never have. He's pretty sure it's going to hurt like a bitch to get it all inked in. He's interested to hear what the last part means, though the way the last couple lines come together to form a point crowned by a circle is familiar enough that John could assign a meaning of his own.

Karl moves on to describing the last part. "This means 'for the good of the hive.' That your joining has brought prosperity and wellbeing to your hive."

Comhar frowns. "You've missed a line. That does not mean hive. It is almost correct, but you should fix the last figure before you set it."

Karl looks back at him smugly. "If you think it is not quite hive, what _does_ it look like?"

Comhar scowls at him. He looks back at John's hand. His eyes dart over John, then to his jacket lying discarded on the bench beside him. He lifts the jacket and smooths out the shoulder, showing John's Atlantis Expedition patch. "It resembles this mark," and he traces the "home" symbol that makes up the "A" in the center of Atlantis.

John feels light-headed. "I thought it looked like that," he murmurs, "but I thought it must mean something else..." There in the center of his palm, at the center of the Wraith marks, is the Stargate symbol for Earth. His hand spasms almost reflexively, and he curls his arm toward himself, staring at it for a few, long moments. He looks up at Karl. "Thank you. I..." He shakes his head. "I don't... I can't tell you what this means."

Karl's smile is pleased, and Comhar adds, "It is magnificent."

Karl preens a bit. "No, no," he murmurs, "it is nothing until it is set." He frowns at John. "This may be very painful, yes?" He looks to Comhar, who nods. "We will resonate," Karl says, by which John infers he means the humming-like noise he had made earlier. "It helps with Wraith, but I cannot promise it will help you."

John nods. "I understand." He braces his left hand against the bench and inhales deeply. "Ready when you are."

Karl nods, and without preamble, presses the second tool against John's inner arm.

Karl has a firm grip on him, which is good because John's arm jerks involuntarily when the tool first touches his skin. He can vaguely hear Karl and Comhar humming, but the pain is still intense, and he grits his teeth determinedly.

 

 

John wakes, and he doesn't know where he is for a moment. The room is more brightly lit that Todd's quarters, or most of the hive... but the last thought reminds him of his exploring, and gives him a reason for the dull throbbing in his arm, and he realizes that he's lying on the bench where he'd been seated.

Sensing he's awake, Karl's face enters his field of vision. "You are well?" Karl asks. He sounds nervous.

John groans and tries to make a gesture that's reassuring. _No you didn't accidentally break the Commander's human_. He's not sure he achieves it, but by the time he's pushed himself to a seated position, he can say, "I'm fine."

And John looks down at his arm.

It's startling to realize that it's _his_ arm, because without the dark hair he's used to seeing, and with instead the marking of thick black lines, it looks unfamiliar. But he curls it toward himself and it feels so _right_. "Wow." He touches his skin. There wasn't any piercing, but he asks, "Should I um... Is there any aftercare?"

Karl tilts his head at John, like he doesn't know what he's talking about, but then the look becomes more speculative, like John's not the only one on new ground here. "The area may be sensitive for some time," Karl says tentatively. "But it should be well."

John tries to stand and wavers, dropping to sit on the bench again.

"Stay there," Karl says, rather sharply.

"I _am_ fine," John assures him.

"I hope so," a human voice says jokingly, and John looks over toward the doorway to see that Comhar is standing there with Adrien Roheim, one of Keller's nurses.

Adrien walks in, crouching beside John and flicking a light into his eyes professionally before reaching for John's wrist. It's only as Adrien looks down at John's wrist that Adrien sees the mark, and his breath leaves him in a long, " _Oh_." He runs his fingers over it automatically and John shivers. "Wow. That's..."

There's not a small touch of avarice in his tone, so John really means it when he says, "Sorry, it won't work for anyone else. We'll have to have a chat with the Markist here before we can adapt some designs to work in the human style of tattooing." He looks up to see Comhar watching Adrien with fierce eyes. "But that shouldn't be too difficult."

Adrien shakes himself. "Yeah. Wow, that's amazing. Anyway, your pupil response is fine." He falls silent for a moment, counting. "Pulse is a little fast," he observes, turning to Karl and asking, "I'm assuming you know to sterilize needles?"

Karl only cocks his head questioningly.

"No needles," John says. "But it hurts worse than anything."

Adrien frowns. "When's the last time you ate?"

"I dunno," John admits.

"Okay. I'm guessing the pain and low blood sugar combined to cause a drop in blood pressure," Adrien says. "I might recommend bloodwork, sometime soon, if any symptoms persist." He checks John's pupil reflex again. "But I think you're okay."

John stands. He's still a little shaky, and he accepts Adrien's help walking into the hall. "Wait," he says abruptly, and his head feels clearer even as he looks around for his jacket, snagging it off the floor. He puts the jacket on and puts his hand inside, against his chest; he wants Todd to be the first one to see his marking. Well, the first one he shows it to anyway. "Thanks," John mumbles again to Karl, and sort of generally to the room.

Karl bows his head and smiles. "It is my pleasure." Comhar also bows his head seriously, like passing out on the bench just brought John way up in his estimation.

  
John lets Adrien lead him back to his and Todd's quarters, though he can walk by himself after a few steps. Once there, John tears into one of the MREs he keeps lying around even though the hive has set up an actual kitchen. He feels wiped, so he falls into bed afterward.

 

* * *

 

John is awoken by the feeling of fingers stroking through his hair. John makes a pleased sound, but then remembers what just happened and tenses as he tries to find out if Todd can see his arm. Fortunately, John's hands are both under his body, his right side tangled in the blanket that covers most of him.

Todd's hand on his hair pauses when he feels John's tension. "I heard that something happened to you while I was gone," Todd purrs in the tone of voice that means he's about to get mad about something. "However, _no one_ will tell _the commander of this hive_ what has occurred." The last words reverberate, revealing his anger.

John reaches for Todd with his left hand, catching Todd's left hand and pulling it to John's face to kiss it. "I wanted to tell you myself," he murmurs, rubbing his face against Todd's smooth skin.

"John?" Todd's fingers curl around his jaw, turning John to face him. "Are you hurt? Did-"

And John sits up, the blanket still fortunately tangled around his right side, and throws his left arm around Todd, pulling him close "No, I'm fine," he murmurs against Todd's lips, pressing kisses to his face, and rubbing his nose against the sensory pit on Todd's cheek. "I didn't mean to make you worry. But I wanted to show you myself."

Todd looks somewhat mollified but still annoyed. "Show me what?"

John pauses, realizing only now, after the fact, that he made a decision that involved Todd- through accessing his culture and possibly affecting his command- without consulting Todd. He's pretty sure he'd be annoyed if Todd went behind his back and did something on Atlantis, though he can't think of a specific example and it hadn't been planned.

"John." Todd's eyes narrow in apprehension. "What troubles you?"

"No, it's nothing. I just... I did something, and I wasn't sure if you'd like it, but, um, _I_ do, so, here goes." And he's been working on untangling himself from the blanket, and he finally gets his right arm free and holds it out to Todd.

Todd takes the hand extended to him before really looking at it, but when he notices the dark lines on John's pale skin he freezes, his attention captivated by the marking as he angles John's hand down to better see it. His mouth parts in surprise, and he inhales sharply when he finishes reading the words, his fingers brushing John's palm tenderly. John shivers. "John," Todd says, his voice breaking on the emotion in it. He looks up, his eyes meeting John's. His mouth opens, but no words come out.

John frowns, his tension increasing. "Is that good speechlessness, or did I do it wrong?"

Todd shakes his head, pulling John to him and kissing him. "John, this is... Do you know what it means?"

John rolls his eyes. " _Yes_. He told me before he made it permanent." Todd pulls John against him and lays them down in the bed, his fingers stroking John's cheek. "Unless he told me wrong."

Todd shakes his head, still mostly speechless apparently. He curls toward John, and John sighs warmly, scooting himself around until he has his back to Todd's chest. Todd's arms close around him and John raises his arm so that they can both see it. Todd reaches for it, his fingers sliding through the hair on the outside of John's arm to reach around and touch the bare skin with the marking almost reverently. "This is you," John points, "and this means me."

Todd chuckles into John's hair. "Did he tell you what it means?"

"That I came from distant stars and through darkness to find you." Todd kisses his neck, and John leans back against him. "That I wouldn't let anything stop me."

Todd hums happily.

"And the bottom bit is about how we make the galaxy better, together. So, did he tell me right?"

"Yes," Todd breathes. "And this... John, you..." He touches the line that crosses the longer part of the marking at his wrist, the one Karl had said meant _with all the life in me_. "You have promised me all of your life."

John nods. "Yep." He's promised _till death do us part_ before, but it feels _right_ to promise it here, to make it a part of himself that he can't remove. He's given his life to Todd before, perhaps not voluntarily that time, and had it returned.

Todd presses his forehead against John's shoulder, his arms tightening around John. "I accept," he says softly.

John inhales sharply and he feels something heavy leave his chest. He grabs Todd's hands and presses his face against the backs of them and shivers as he realizes what he did- realizes what he's always known he was doing.

Todd just holds him, his breath warm on John's neck, the scratch of his beard a counterpoint. His fingers are petting over the skin of John's forearm and he says, "I would like your name written in my skin, John Sheppard."

John shivers. He turns sharply and looks at Todd, who only stares back at him solemnly. John's not sure what to say but Todd looks like he's waiting for permission or something, so John says, "Okay."

Todd's expression brightens and he leans in, pressing their lips together. John kisses him lazily, but Todd pulls back. "Where would you mark me, John?"

John grins and leans in and bites his collarbone. Todd hums appreciatively and arches against him, his left hand brushing through John's hair. John reaches for Todd's hands and lays them out against the bed. Todd's coat is on the ground and his arms are bare, so John traces his way up the long, lean limbs, and then he rucks Todd's shirt up to bare his stomach. John bends his head to kiss the curve of Todd's ribs and he rubs his stubbled cheek against Todd's skin.

Todd grumbles and pushes him away, grasping his arm and pulling him back up so they're face to face. "Have you decided?" he rumbles.

"Everywhere," is John's response. He kisses Todd again. "C'mon, the Markist will know where's best."

Todd grins indulgently and lets John pull him from the bed. They walk slowly, stopping often so that Todd can satisfy his desire to kiss John again, or so that John can throw Todd against the wall and try to make him even more disheveled.

Eventually they make it back to Karl's place. Karl looks up when Todd steps in the door. He bows his head. "Commander." His eyes flicker to John and he seems slightly apprehensive, but Todd must reassure him mentally because Karl relaxes, smiling.

"Your work is exquisite," Todd tells him.

Karl bows his head. "I merely bring out what is already written," he demurs.

"I wish you to do so again," Todd says, and he sits on the bench, tilting his face up to Karl.

Karl regards him for a moment then looks at John. He seems to be thinking hard.  Holding his marker, Karl takes Todd's chin in his hand and tilts his head to the side, reaching with the marker to add two curved crescents to the left side of Todd's face. The mark is small and near his jawline. Karl looks like he wants to say something, but Todd cuts him off. "This you will do," he says sharply, and Karl just bows his head again.

John frowns; he's not sure what's going on, but he gets that Todd seems eager to reciprocate what John had done. Namely, he's not going to tell John what it means until after it's permanent. John likes it, aesthetically; it fits with Todd's already present mark while also being a completely different type of design. Todd's eyes are locked with John's when Karl picks up his second tool. John hears Karl start humming but all he sees is the way Todd's eyes dilate briefly; there is no other reaction.

John snorts and is kind of glad that Todd missed the part where he passed out. "What does it mean?" he asks when Karl's done.

"You are familiar with the practice, that when a Wraith cuts the thumbnail of the left hand it is a symbol of his intention to pursue a sexual partner, and thereafter a symbol of their commitment to each other?"

John's eyes are still locked on Todd's and he can only nod. Todd hadn't said as much, but John's been on the receiving end of the practicality of the gesture, and he's seen Todd paying careful attention to keeping the nail short, and the way that Todd runs the smooth edge against the inside of his first finger as if relishing in its existence.

"This mark means that even if, for whatever reason, this Wraith has not been able to shear his thumbnail the observer should still consider him as spoken for by another."

John swallows, hard. That's... so simple, in the Wraith way, and so much more than he was expecting. "Really?" he asks, and he's working hard to keep his voice level. "That's… not coming off."

Todd takes a deep breath, like he's going to have to bring up something he doesn't want to but he'll do it anyway if he has to. "In all the years I have lived, I have only now met you. I do not think I will meet another who captivates me entirely the way that you always have, John Sheppard."

John swallows and has to look away.

Karl ignores him. "You are not finished," he tells Todd. Todd narrows his eyes at Karl, but Karl talks right over him. " _That_ is what _you_ wanted. Now you will see what I know you desire."

Todd laughs in good humor and lets Karl grab his hand and set to work on him with the marker. John's excited that Karl went for Todd's right arm; it'll mirror John's own mark. As Karl tilts Todd's arm back and forth, John wonders what it will end up being, but he doesn't have to wait long.

Karl finishes and Todd, who had returned to staring at John, looks down at his arm. His eyes widen as he reads it. "Yes," is all he says.

John pushes forward. "Tell me," he demands.

Karl lifts Todd's right hand. The mark starts as one line that makes its way down the middle of Todd's outer forearm and then becomes a series of short, straight lines that make a path down toward the wrist; it spreads in a lattice that is reminiscent of the right shoulder of Todd's back marking. The lines fill the space between the wrist and the middle of the back of Todd's hand, and the Atlantis "home" symbol is nestled just to the outside of Todd's hand; when John clasps their hands together as he often does- his palm to the back of Todd's hand- their markings will line up, their symbols beside each other.

"Do you see it?" Karl asks.

John shivers. He reaches and takes Todd's hand, Todd's fingers curling around his. "I know this line," John points, and then turns his own arm over to double check. "That's my name." He looks at Todd, who leans in to kiss him.

John kisses him back, then pulls away, admonishing him, "None of that until you get this finished."

Todd chuckles.

"There is no form that explains who you are," Karl explains to John. "So this is an adapted form. It is slightly less old than the oldest forms." He grins. "As you see, some of the lines are the same, but here and here," he points, "give it a different meaning. It reads: 'This is the one who was pursued from across the stars and out of the darkness, and he has given his thoughts and his left-hand to the pursuer.'"

John looks at Todd who meets his eyes, expression tender.

"'Given his heart,'" a voice says, and John looks up to see that Comhar is back, standing in the doorway, amused. "Human tradition places the seat of emotion in the heart."

Karl frowns like he doesn't understand that. "'Heart' then," he allows. "But Wraith will read 'thoughts.'"

John might be trying to decide if he's going to hyperventilate or just leave the room.

Todd turns his hand in John's grip. "John?" he asks, concerned.

John takes a deep breath and lets go of Todd's hand. "Yes," he says simply to Karl, echoing Todd's earlier approval.

Karl nods his head. John leans back out of the way as Karl picks up his second tool and sets to work. Todd holds John's gaze over Karl's head as if worried that John will disappear if he shifts his eyes away. John just sits there and tries to make sure he remembers to breath. His heart is racing, the blood pounding in his veins. When Karl reaches the end of the marking something he does must be more painful than the rest of the procedure because Todd snarls suddenly and jerks his attention to Karl.

Karl just looks at him patiently, like Todd's being unreasonable, and says, "The hand is very sensitive," in explanation to John.

John can't take it anymore and he pushes up from the stool he's sitting on and wraps his arms around Todd's neck, sitting in his lap and kissing him. "Okay, I lied," he mumbles against Todd's lips, and he kisses Todd's face, his cheeks, his brow, the sensitive curve of his sensory pits, as Karl just chuckles and continues his work, Karl and Comhar's humming rising in the background.

Todd is humming too, a pleased rumble the vibrates the skin under John's lips until John just rests his forehead against Todd's. He can't _say_ what this means to him, but the words are trapped in their skin now and he doesn't have to try to put them in his mouth, and that is so _freeing_ that he's not sure he can express to Todd what it means to him, but he doesn't _need_ to because Todd is there, touching his mind with an intimacy that John can't even comprehend fully.

"I am finished," Karl says.

"Yeah," John whispers against Todd's beard, and Todd turns toward him, his lips seeking John's, his arms closing around John.

"Would you like to visit the workspace I have been using?" Comhar says to Karl. "It is somewhat less crowded."

Todd growls at them, pulling away to glare, but John just laughs to hide how flustered he is. He slides off of Todd's lap and pulls Todd up after him. "We're leaving," he assures Karl.

Karl grins but doesn't speak, and John's glad of that.

 

They're barely out the door of Karl's place when John's already pulling Todd to him, his hand fisted in Todd's shirt, their lips coming together resolutely- like there's nothing else that could have ever happened than this moment, the two of them coming together in this way. Todd's hands are a firm pressure against his shoulders, but then Todd is the first one to pull back, his eyes on John knowingly. John lets him go, and he's so _glad_ that Todd knows, that he can see inside John's head because John doesn't want to have to try to say it.

John drags Todd determinedly back to their quarters, and once they're behind the closed door his hands are in Todd's hair, pulling him back to John's mouth. Todd is moving them across the room, his hands sure on John's body, and John pulls himself up so that his legs fit around Todd's waist, holding them closer. John _wants_ so _much_ , but Todd eases him back down onto the bed and looks down at him and John surrenders to the moment. He's so hard he thinks Todd could get him off without even touching him, but then Todd's hand strokes down the side of John's face and John thinks he might actually break if he has to speak.

"Can you go in?" Todd asks, and John just nods, abandoning himself to the mental room where their minds are joined.

Todd kisses him in the mental room, slowly drawing John from desperation into tenderness. He's also undressing them in the real world, but the disassociation still gives John a bit of vertigo so he keeps his eyes shut and just gives himself to the feeling of Todd's hands on his body, and then Todd pressed full against him. John turns to him blindly, seeking his lips in reality.

"I would like to fuck you," Todd murmurs against his lips. His mouth curves in a grin and he leans back enough that John can see the bright amusement in his eyes. "As you say."

John shivers. "Yes," he murmurs back.

Todd hums with pleasure. John closes his eyes and he can feel Todd _everywhere_. Todd is in John's mind kissing him with abandon, and he is physically trailing lips and careful nips of teeth over John's nipples that make John writhe and cry out. Todd's hands are in John's hair, and Todd's hands are pinning his hips down, and John can't even tell if they're physical or mental. But then, finally, Todd's mental right hand strokes John's straining cock, fondles his balls, and wraps itself firmly around them and the base of John's cock.

John gasps, the sensation enough to forcibly open his eyes, the world dizzy with vertigo. He's so hard, but he can feel the pressure holding his orgasm away from him, and he moans.

Todd murmurs to him soothingly and flips him onto his stomach. He runs his hands down John's back to palm his ass, and then he's pressing his left thumb against John's opening. In the mental room Todd spreads John's thighs and kneels between then, his tongue eagerly licking John open.

John makes a guttural sound and he spreads his thighs in response to that mental stimulus even though physically Todd's thumb just moves in small circles around his hole. " _Fuck_ ," John groans, and Todd laughs. John tries to push himself up on his knees, but he's trembling with the sensation of Todd eating him out and his muscles don't want to respond to him.

When Todd presses his thumb, now slick and wet, into John's ass, he barely feels it. Until Todd presses in further, and John shouts, Todd grinning and pressing a victorious kiss to the curve of John's ass.

John usually reaches back to add some fingers, though he feels like it's more of a formality at this point, him affirming that he's ready. He doesn't now, too lost in sensation to want to bother.  "Do it," he just moans, so ready he has no idea how he's not already coming.

Todd leans over him, his lips pressing to John's shoulder briefly before he gives John what he wants. The broad head of his cock presses against John's hole, and John almost changes his mind, God the pressure, he can't, but once the head's in, and the hard ridge under it, the rest of Todd slides in smoothly and John just moans at the sensation of fullness. He gets his hands under him and pushes himself up on his knees, pushing back against Todd.

Todd thrusts against him and John shivers, though he's more gratified by Todd's moan. Todd's forehead rests against the back of John's shoulder and he can feel Todd breathless with his own desire. "John," he murmurs, John's name a revelation on his lips.

John is panting, his desire shaking his entire body and mind, but his orgasm still held away from him by Todd's unfaltering mental grip. Todd's hands are on the bed to either side of him, and John slides his right hand down, over Todd's, lining up the words written in their skin.

Behind him, Todd's moans get high and broken. His hand under John's tenses, and all the hard lines of his body are taut around John, both of them shaking as they move against each other.

Todd is touching that place inside of him that feels like the explosion of everything that has ever existed, and John babbles, "Oh _God,_ please, _shit_ , I'm ready." Todd snaps against him and his mental fingers release their hold on John's cock.

John shouts, and he comes, hard. He feels Todd coming inside him, and himself still shaking with his release, his cock still shooting out little bursts as he rocks forward, rocking back to receive Todd. He falls down onto the bed with a moan, and Todd falls on top of him.

''Sheppard," Todd purrs. It feels like there should be more words that come after that, but, as always, Todd has a way of including entire thoughts in just the mention of John's name.

It makes John grin, a soft expression that spreads over his face but also reaches deep inside him. "Get off me," he mumbles.

Todd chuckles, and he turns on his right side, pulling John up with him. He nuzzles his way down John's neck and John lifts his left arm so that he can throw it around Todd and be able to reach him more easily. He's stroking Todd's brow, and back through his hair, and Todd presses against him with a warm, sated curiosity, rubbing his nose in John's armpit before nipping the outer curve of his pectoral muscle lightly.

"Shit." John jumps and groans. "I'm not ready for more right now. Shit," he says again with more feeling, "I haven't come that hard in a long time."

Todd chuckles. He raises his right hand, and John realizes that their hands are still clasped together. "Perhaps with reason," Todd says. He looks at John, as if to ask if he still means what he said.

And shit, John doesn't have _words_ , that was the whole point of this in the first place. He opens his mouth and there's nothing in it, and Todd leans in to tuck his face against John's neck like he never wanted John to say anything.

"It's written in your skin," John murmurs, just enough to fill the tiny space between them. "For as long as you want it there."

Todd leans back just enough to look at John sharply, and something eases in his expression. He rests his forehead against John's. "For as long as you will have me," he murmurs back.

"So it'll be awhile then," John replies, and Todd chuckles as his lips meet John's again.


End file.
